User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 6
you won my auction you won 20 space full cells 2 diamonds 2 sapphires 1 enchant spear and 2 pipes for 146 clicks from my action pleas put them all on my sound track thanks -- 21:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 20 clicks done for now I'll click more later. Done I've done what you toled me to do. Now can click on my Millstone Hurling Module?Collector1 :Sure. RE:Noooooo s0m3 p30pl3 hate m3 }} 11:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No they don't. Verrell. Please nobody hates you. They just disagree with you. blink tag heres the code try on my wiki. 14:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) You have won my Auction. I have sent you the thornax and flowers please give the 20 clicks to my Water-bug and 10 to my Golem. Also I have harvested your brothers jeweled triceratops module. 02:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) OK but I can't right now. try this code on your page. You have new messages on Lego Adventures Wiki edit: 15:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) wow check out my new auction -- 15:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) c Can you click on my Millstone Hurling Module? I'll give you some clicks on your page. Collector1 OK. ! come to air hogs wiki http://air-hogs.wikia.com/wiki/User:Johnater -- 01:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) hey! come check out my auction! 01:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Low on items Dude, im kinda low on items since i got my full 44 clicks ill spend them at your ninja market i got like 50 items in total ill definetly order 21:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Order there and I will be able to deliver except for gems which I am low on. Nails and Loose Spark 7 loose spark and 3 nails 21:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Please order at my store page next time please. Click my soundtrack. ok, how much clicks ? 21:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC). 12 clicks. wait 19 clicks or 24 clicks 21:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ill give extra cuz i dunt know what to do with them 21:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) OK thanks. ok done,wow i got some diamonds and sapphires ill send you them 21:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! done! have fun with the gems! 21:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i had to close my store. since SSgtGriffin ordered my last guitar i started running low on items especially rank 6 items i dont have a single one thats why i closed my store 21:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Signature i need my sig changed to red text & black background 23:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm busy right now can you ask SGTGriffin? umm ok but its SSgtGriffin lol 23:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah, sure, i'll do it. 23:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks ill reach my first goal 23:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) go to my shop talk to continue with your order. 23:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) 1-- 02:51, March 11, 2010 (UTC) plumber permit im done with the 90 clicks, please send it to me. thanks!! 00:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Wait a little bit. I should send it soon. ok, thanks! 01:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) btw, check out my page --> i submitted one of my LDD designs. :D 01:27, March 12, 2010 (UTC) please accept 's friend request and send him the permit. im going to be doing bcds. thanks. 03:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) i just figured out that lego digital design models you submit can be displayed in a factory module. i have set up me framer's apprentice module, care to trade clicks?? (i still need plumber permit) thanks!! 04:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry about the plumber permit my parents have not been letting me on MLN recently. oh ok. but you can do it in a few weeks, right?? 18:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am absolutely sure. Less than a few weeks, but hang with me, I have other stuff going on. I will be taking a break from the store to work on my rank for a while. sure, i am comfortable remaining in rank 5 to gather items. 00:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Help! 01:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) LU Beta Tester Have U Download the game i was do Patch now! }} 11:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) do I have to be a high rank to get in? 15:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I did download it. But I can only play on weekends. Wow i was Patch it and IRC?? -- }} 23:28, March 12, 2010 (UTC) To make a new line type Okay --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Why i can't Play the Game BF2 ??? --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The server is not up right now. If you wait 6 hours the server will be up to play for about 4 hours. Then on Sunday it will be up...but I don't know when that would be for you...sorry. Headline text Can you help get to rank 2 By clinking My Mill Stone huaring thing? I'll give you some clicks now. Collector1 OK, now I have the time to do that again. Are'ya going to click? Collector1 You have to set the module up. add this to your store add to your store. 17:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Add this too for the ad part because when editing you can't get that code to stay. 17:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) But it does stay.